


Abeam

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [21]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, No Plot/Plotless, Talking, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony crashes into another plane while in the Iron Man armor. He's starting to get really annoyed with this.





	Abeam

**Author's Note:**

> Tagging this as 'airplane crash' makes me feel like it should be really angsty and scary for the characters, but this is more an inconvenience for them than anything else. I dunno, I'm not too happy with this one, but abeam is a weird word. It was either this or pirates, and I wasn't in the mood for pirates.

“Tell them it’s a training exercise, isn’t that the usual bullshit excuse?” Tony had once joked to Rhodey. It had worked then, and that was their preemptive excuse this time. Rhodey claimed it wasn’t an excuse because that’s what they were _actually_ doing, but he was always a stick in the mud when it came to military things.

Tony broke a plane that first time, and he wasn’t any luckier the second time around. He’d been flying next to it, parallel, when some sort of beam hit him, and next thing he knew, he was cutting through the body of the plane feet first. “ _Shit_ ,” he cut out at soon as he could breathe again.

His repulsors weren’t working, and he was in free fall while his systems rebooted.

Bucky’s voice crackled in through his comm, asking him to respond, and his tone was anxious enough that Tony knew this wasn’t the first time he asked.

“I’m fine, where are you? You okay?”

“Ejection sequence worked, but my arm’s dead.”

“Just needs a restart,” _probably_ , “I’ll come get you.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Bucky said drily.

It didn’t take more than a minute for Tony to locate him and swoop in to grab him before he landed. “Remind me not to work with military machines anymore, they always get destroyed.”

“You always replace them,” Bucky reminded him, pulling at the buckles that would get rid of his parachute.

“Sorry about running into you,” Tony grumbled, rearranging his hold on Bucky so he could help him get free.

“And here I thought you were trying to get rid of me for good.”

“Don’t even joke.” Tony had had more than his fair share of scares with Bucky, first Afghanistan, then Stane, then the mission where Bucky lost his arm, and _then_ the mission where he fell off a fucking train and was declared MIA. All of this not even including how hard it was for them to get together in the first place, with Tony thinking Bucky was in it for the money and Bucky thinking Tony only wanted sex. “I married you for a reason, and that reason was _not_ to get you killed.”

“Stevie will be so pleased.”

Tony snorted, landing them by the car. “Maybe you should get in alone,” Tony suggested.

“And drive without my left arm? Yeah I don’t think so.” He knocked on Tony’s helmet with his right hand. “Get outta there Tin Man and take me for a drive.”

He stepped out of the suit, leaving it in Sentinel Mode for Jarvis to look after them (just in case).

“Any idea what hit us?” Bucky asked, doing his seatbelt with only minor difficulty-- the arm was heavy, after all.

“It hit you too?”

“Yeah, fried the system.”

Tony sighed aggravatedly. “I just wanted to fly around with my husband, can’t I get that?”

“You’d get it a lot easier if you gave me a suit,” Bucky said.

Tony glanced at him.

“What?”

“You want a suit?”

“Hell yeah, doll. Me and Rhodey have a bet goin’ for who you’ll give a suit first, and I’d like to win.”

“I didn’t know _either_ of you wanted a suit.”

Bucky gave him an incredulous look. “For a genius, you don’t know a whole lot.”

“I’m a genius, not a mind reader. You want a suit, I’ll make you a suit.”

“Really?” Bucky asked, excited.

“You would’ve gotten it weeks ago if you had just _told me_ you wanted one.”

Seeing that Tony was actually frustrated, Bucky softened. “Sorry doll, I really thought you knew. In the future, I’ll tell you.”

“Thank you.” He sighed again, shaking his head. “I don’t know what’s going on with me lately.”

“You’re stressed, it’s normal. Let’s get home, have a nice afternoon, and then we’ll start on what happened today. Okay?”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
